Carta de un criminal inocente
by Joey Vinsmoke
Summary: Summary: Si estas leyendo esto significa que también has tenido una dura infancia, si es así, déjame contarte algo. Este fic participa en el Reto Memorias de niñez, del Foro One Piece: Grand Line


_**Carta de un Criminal Inocente**_

_**Summary: Si estas leyendo esto significa que también has tenido una dura infancia, si es así, déjame contarte algo.**_

_**Palabras: 1,329**_

_**Disclamer: One Piece no es de mi propiedad, todo pertenece a Eiichiro Oda**_

_**Este fic participa en el Reto Memorias de niñez, del Foro One Piece: Grand Line**_

* * *

-Malditos idiotas- Un pequeño chico de 12 años caminaba atraves de los pasillos de la base de la marina en el East Blue, había tenido otra riña con sus compañeros cadetes y aunque gano la pelea, ahora tenia un ojo morado y el labio abierto y de seguro una bronca con sus superiores.

Pero no le importaba después de todo ellos se lo buscaron.

Tan concentrado estaba maldiciendo a sus compañeros que para cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba de frente a la puerta del despacho, sin embargo antes de que pudiera entrar al despacho, la puerta se abrio revelando a un hombre de gran altura y musculatura, cabellos rosados y ojos negros. Al principio se asusto sin embargo lo reconocio con rapidez.

-Usted es- Menciono, el hombre dio media vuelta al escuchar como el chico hablaba -el Almirante de la Flota Coby- su voz sonaba sorprendida y no era para menos, ya que ver al Almirante en jefe de toda la marina, resultaba algo imposible y casi ficticio.

Coby no se inmutuo por la prengunta, ya estaba acostumbrado desde que decidio ir el mismo ha inspeccionar las bases de la marina alrededor del mundo, sin embargo, se sorprendio levemente por la persona que le hacia la prengunta, un joven de aproximadamente 11 o 12 años de cabellos castaños, ojos de color dorado y con grandes cicatrices a lo largo de su brazo derecho que parecia como si el chico hubiese estado en una guerra o algo parecido a pesar de su edad.

Aun asi, sonrio antes de responder -Si, soy yo.-

El chico quito su semblate sorprendido por uno mas nervioso imaginando que el adulto pudo haberlo visto o peor si el encargado le conto sobre su conducta problematica para que lo expulsaran, cerro sus puños con fuerza al momento en que tal pensamiento cruzo su mente, no queria que eso pasara pero empazaba a sentirlo mas real. Coby al ver esto empezo a imaginar que el chico necesitaba que lo tranquilizaran, asi que le pregunto.

-¿Que te pasa?-

-Me van a expulsar, ¿verdad?- su voz sonaba nerviosa y hasta algo triste.

Coby recordo las palabras que el encargado de la base le dijo "A pesar de ser hijo de criminales, es un chico muy bueno" dijo el encargado. "Sin embargo le hace falta direccion y disciplina que yo no puedo darle, duda de mi y de todos aqui y no lo culpo despues de todo, sufría de eugenesia en su puble y aun aqui, por eso quiero que se lo lleve y lo entrene" Termino por decir el encargado, Coby no estaba seguro de tomar al chico bajo su proteccion pero su historia le recordaba a la de un marine cuyas acciones debieron de ser tomadas en cuenta con mayor valor

**Donquixote Rocinante**

-Así es- los ojos del mas pequeño se cristalizaron y pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a surcar por sus mejillas -porque quiero que vengas conmigo.-

El niño levanto su rostro confundido ,¿El bajo el cuidado del Almirante de la Flota? sonaba ridiculo. Pero la sonrisa de Coby y su mano extendida que invita a tomarla le aseguraron que era enserio.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto con emocion.

-Sí, así que podrias decirme su nombre cadete-

Quitando de su rostro algunas lagrimas, el menor respondio con una sonrisa -Miguel de Saavedra, Señor-

* * *

-Entonces porque estamos aqui Coby-Sensei - Pregunto Miguel, viendo los largos estantes que se alzaban enfrente de el, algunos contenian libros y escritos tan arrugados que parecian tener años de antiguedad mientras otros se veian mas nuevos y en un estado menos deprorable que los primeros.

-Quiero que veas esto para que aprendas algo muy importante.- Dijo Coby aunque ya habian pasado 2 años y con ellos el progreso del chico mejoraba notablemente, Coby sabia que Miguel aun no entendia la parte de la disciplina, varias veces tuvo que detenerlo cuando otros cadetes lo despreciaban por ser hijo de criminales, asi que por esa razón se encontraban el la bibloteca del cuartel general del Nuevo Mundo.

Miguel no entendia de buenas a primeras lo que Coby queria decir mientras lo veía sacar de los estantes una pequeña hoja, algo sucia y llena de polvo sin embargo aun se podían distinguir las letras.

-Que es esto-

-Tu entrenamiento de disciplina- Respondio Coby -Tienes que aprender a controlar tus emociones y a dejar el pasado atras-

Saavedra sintio que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta -Pero, mis padres, la culpa..-

Levantando su mano, Coby lo interrumpio antes de que continuara -No eres el unico que paso por algo así, por esa razon quiero que leas esa carta- Dijo mientras salia del lugar dejando al castaño con la carta en mano, el cual sin saber que hacer empezo a leer la carta.

* * *

_Carta del Comandante: Donquixote Rocinante_

_Si estas leyendo esto significa que también has tenido una dura infancia, si es así, déjame contarte algo._

_El Almirante Sengoku me ha encargado escribir esta carta cuando le pedí la mision de vigilar y detener a mi hermano, me ha dicho que esto inspirara a futuras generaciones pero no creo que sea verdad, como sea._

_Mi infancia no fue como la de cualquier niño para empezar porque yo era un Noble Mundial junto a mi hermano mayor y mis padres los cuales fueron las personas mas amables que conocí en toda mi vida._

_Vivias en paz y con una humanidad mas notable que la mayoría de la gente de Mariejos. Mi padre viendo esto penso que debido a esto nosotros no podíamos crecer para convertirnos en hombres justos y bondadosos, así que decidio que deberíamos ir al Grand Line y vivir una vida mas humilde y de equidad, yo y mi madre lo apoyamos pero mi hermano no. Ese fue nuestro primer crimen, el cual desencadenaria otros mas los cuales nosotros no pudimos anticipar._

_Resulto ser una idea terrible, la gente nos perseguia nos culpa por todas las atrocidades causadas por los Nobles Mundiales. Crimenes que nosotros jamas causamos y sin embargo tuvimos que pagarlos con nuestras sangre y cuerpos._

_Madre no aguanto mucho tal castigo, cayo enferma, así que tuve que robar medicamentos y comida para que pudieramos subsistir, mi hermano y mi padre rara vez lo hacían ya que padre se quedaba a cuidarla y mi hermano le reclama furioso su estado, por otro lado, mis acciones solo causaron que la gente del pueblo me odiara con mas fuerza y sus intentos por atraparme fueran más y más brutales, no les importaba que mi madre se muriera, para ellos era solo un criminal y no se detendrían hasta atraparme, las lagrimas salían solas cada vez que iba al pueblo sabiendo lo que me esperaba._

_El grito de "Atrapen a ese criminal"_

_No lo logre, mi madre fallecio enfrente de toda la familia, senti como miles de dagas se clavaban en mi corazón, me sentia horrible le había fallado y ahora este era otro crimen con el cual debia cargar y el cual aun sigo pagando._

_Mi hermano no soporto que eso pasara por lo cual mato a nuestro padre enfrente nuestro y nuevamente falle al detenerlo, agregando otro crimen a mi lista._

_Me sentía abandonado y destruido, mis padres estaban muertos y mi hermano se había convertido en un asesino, no podía creerlo pero ahí estaba, así que decidí purgar todos mis crimenes y unirme a la marina para detener a mi hermano y su locura._

_Así que, si lees esto, deja el pasado atras y avanza para que puedas acabar con todos los fantasmas de tu pasado_

_Se despide: Donquixote Rocinante_

* * *

Coby se encontraba afuera de la bibloteca esperando por su joven aprendiz, sabia que fue algo necesario pero el tiempo pasaba y Miguel seguía sin salir, estuvo a punto de entrar cuando lo vio salir.

-Coby-Sensei, estoy listo para seguir con mi entrenamiento- Dijo Miguel con seguridad.

Coby sonrio ante esto, seguro de que su plan funciono perfectamente.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, Nos vemos**


End file.
